Report 886
Report #886 Skillset: Skill: KarmaLifeBlessing Org: Nihilists Status: Rejected Jun 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not feel like Karma blessings need to be changed at this time. Problem: Many high constitution races end up being to easy to be killed by mana or ego kills due to their low int or low cha (or sometimes both), while low con races have access to more ways to increase their health, leading to an imbalance in race distribution. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Provide the ability instead of getting a Karma Life health boost blessing, you can choose between receiving health, mana or ego. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the karma life blessing to a +2 Con weighted stat gain similar to Knowledge and Beauty Player Comments: ---on 6/7 @ 10:09 writes: Eh? Unless I am missing something, I don't get it. We have Beauty and Knowledge Karmics for this. Regardless, welcome to the world of races, heh. There are plenty of other options available to offset such issues as described here, not least opting for a more balanced race. This is the price we pay when taking one of the buffed up races. Provide further solutions, perhaps? ---on 6/7 @ 15:02 writes: I would say the reverse is true, that there should be a price you pay for having a low constitution race, but from personal experience, there isn't. Beauty and knowledge are both weighted stat gains, that do not increase your mana/ego as much as the Karma Life blessing, not to mention they are weighted Stat gains, and affect a lot more than just mana/ego. There are plenty more options surrounding to be a more balanced race for Magnagorans: aslaran, Illithoid or human. The abundance of things that raise your constitution/health outweigh the ways just to raise your mana/ego. Con platter, karma life blessing, health artifact, favours/truefavours increase Con over others. Regardless: welcome to the world of races, where most everyone is the same race, that needs changing. This is one little step that can help. There shouldn't be such a drawback for being a 'buffed' up race when 'weak' races have an option that buffed up do not. ---on 6/7 @ 19:43 writes: I'd much rather have the life blessing be a weighted stat gain than anything else. I'm in favour of that idea more than any other change. ---on 6/8 @ 05:17 writes: I don't see a need for this. There are numerous ways to boost mana and ego already through Karma Blessings, Domoths and numerous quests that give blessings if you have low mana/ego. ---on 6/8 @ 22:39 writes: I always thought it was odd that the Life blessing was a straight buff and not a stat boost. I support solution 2. ---on 6/9 @ 00:18 writes: I like the idea of it being +con. ---on 6/9 @ 00:29 writes: I'm not against bringing Life in line with the other blessings as per solution 2. ---on 6/11 @ 23:13 writes: Support 2, brings them all into line ---on 6/12 @ 01:02 writes: There are already so many other things that directly boost con though. I think I like it as is. ---on 6/12 @ 22:29 writes: Agreed totally with Talan on this. I am simply not seeing a "problem" here. ---on 6/15 @ 21:28 writes: Which is exactly the problem: there are already so many things that increase Con, but nowhere near as much that increases Int or Cha. Ontop of that, you have a Karma blessing that increases Health only, an artifact that increases health only, but no artifact or karma blessing that increases just mana or ego. This imbalance allows low health races to excel far easier then low mana or low ego ones, as their hurdles are a lot harder to overcome then their counterparts. ---on 6/16 @ 01:37 writes: Just as note, I was mixing up my artifacts, there is no straight health boost rune here, but the point still stands, there are more ways to increase -health- specifically, meaning low Con races have a far easier path then Low Ego or Low Int races in making up their biggest weakness ---on 6/16 @ 01:50 writes: The weight system is there precisely to keep things from getting out of hand. Let's use it and stop penalizing tanky races by coddling those who -choose- to trade health for increased damage. ---on 6/17 @ 20:30 writes: Solution #2 supported. ---on 6/17 @ 22:38 writes: Solution 2 seems fine and addresses the described problem somewhat effectively. ---on 6/18 @ 20:46 writes: The report as written looks to have a flaw or two, as pointed out to me by a few folk. The solutions presented don't work to address the problem as I understand it - in that there are less ways to boost mana and ego as compared to health buffs, leading to a disparity in racial weaknesses. The problem occurs in the assumption that deductions to health fundamentally work like deductions to mana and ego. This typically isn't the case, as the latter two often have caps on the amount they can be decreased (often a percentage + flat amount). Decreases to health, however, don't have this same cap. Making Life a +con buff or boost mana/ego instead doesn't address the mechanics behind the problem perceived, if I'm understanding the issues being brought up to me. ---on 6/19 @ 16:55 writes: Races with high int/cha pay for it with lower con. If they can raise their health to levels that sufficiently compensate for that loss then they are getting a free damage boost. Tanky races that would have a smaller tangible benefit from the health blessing dont have something that would bypass stat weights and be of a greater advantage to them. Make life a + con buff or alternately make life and war mutually exclusive.